


hey you

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Kara meets Maggie sawyer after saving her





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a really long week for Maggie sawyer. First she had a new case that was a real mystery. Then she found out that Alex danvers was seeing her ex Kate kane. And now 3 men were pointing guns at her.

" well well boys look what we have here the alien lover " the leader spoke.

Maggie sawyer never got scared at much since coming to national city it had supergirl. But the girl of steel had been missing for 2 months.

" oh look 3 inbread fuck tards with guns " Maggie said sarcastically.

Just as the 3 men fired Maggie expected to die but when she opened her eyes there she was in her red and blue.

" now now gentlemen it not nice to harass people like this nice lady " Kara spoke.

Maggie had never spoke to supergirl before and if she was being honest she was all that sure she liked her. Kate had met Kara before in Gotham and told Maggie how great Kara was much more friendly than her cousin kal el.

Just as the guys went too move Kara sprung into action. She broke their guns and broke a few fingers Maggie was kinda shocked.

" thanks supergirl i thought I was going to die and you saved the day " Maggie spoke

" any time Maggie " Kara spoke

Just as Maggie was leaveing Kara spoke again " hey Maggie do you want to grab a drink with me " Kara finished.

" sure supergirl tomorrow at 8 meet at nonans " Maggie finished.

As Maggie went away all she could think about was she had a date with supergirl.


	2. the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a date with maggie

Kara didn't know what to make of her self at this moment in time to say she was freaking out was the understatement of the century.  
Kara had asked Maggie sawyer out for a drink. Now normally that wouldn't be a problem but there was one teeny weeny problem she had asked as supergirl ( ah well fuck it ill have too see what happens ) Kara thought.

Maggie sawyer never expected supergirl to ask her out for drinks but she was never going to turn down the chance. Maggie decided that she was going to just go with it.

Maggie arrived at Noonan's at 7.55 and found a seat at a booth and waited. As Maggie was waiting she saw on the news that supergirl had just stopped a bank robbery ( she is going to be late ) Maggie thought. Just as she was about to get another drink she noticed a tall blonde women with glasses and wearing a cardigan walk in. She saw Maggie and walked over just as she was about to sit Maggie spoke.

" oh hey sorry I am waiting for someone " Maggie spoke.

" yeah I know detective sawyer did you get home okay from the other night " Kara spoke.

Maggie looked shocked for a minute and then leaned forward " supergirl she whispered " 

Kara smiled a little bit " surprise " Kara said before continuing " look I understand if you want to change you're mind about tonight detective sawyer " Kara finished.

Maggie noticed the look on the young Hero's face " well it been good so far so yeah I want to continue so how about this hi I am Maggie sawyer and you " Maggie said holding out her hand.

Kara looked at the offered hand " hi Maggie I am Kara Danvers " Kara said whilst shaking maggies hand.

Kara and Maggie relaxed around each other talking about work and what they liked to do to relax when Maggie looked up.

" shit Kara sorry I didn't realise it was so late I have to be up early for a meeting with my captain " Maggie spoke she hated to cut her date short as she enjoyed her time with Kara.

" oh Maggie sorry I was keeping you I've really enjoyed my self tonight its been so long since I've been able to chill " Kara rambled.

When the pair paid for their meals they got up to leave when the reached out side Maggie spoke.

" Kara I had a good time tonight " Maggie spoke.

" I enjoyed my self to Maggie and would love to do it again sometime if you would be interested " Kara spoke with a blush.

Maggie noticed the blush and leaned forward and kissed Kara lightly on the lips  
" I would be honoured to supergirl " Maggie whispered into karas ear as she pecked Kara on the lips again.

Just as Kara was about to speak she stiffened and looked to the sky.

Maggie noticed and spoke. " Kara what is it " Maggie asked.

" car chase on the freeway sorry Maggie got to go " Kara finished.

" okay Kara go do the thing you do so well " Maggie finished.

" okay Maggie call me later " Kara said before she ran down the alley.

" Kara wait " maggie called she handed Kara a piece of paper " my number text me when you get home safe " maggie smiled.

Kara dug in her bag for a piece of paper writeing her number down she handed it to maggie before disappearing down a alley.

Maggie looked at the paper in her hand and noticed the number and a note " I had a great time tonight maggie till next time " 

Later that night as maggie was lying in bed she had seen on the news that the chase wasnt normal. As soon as supergirl turned up she was immediately flanked on either side by to aliens that started attacking her with green weapons till Kara went down hard. Maggie was worried all night about Kara yes she just met the young hero but she already thought the world of her.

Just as maggie was dozing off her phone buzzed. Maggie reached over to reach it she opened the text.

* got home okay I know you saw * Kara texted.

* thank god you are okay you are okay aren't you Kara * Maggie texted.

It was minutes before Kara replied.

* I am okay I wont lie I am a bit busted up but I will be okay get some sleep maggie ill text you in the morning xx * Kara finished.

Maggie noticed the 2 xs at the end of the text and smiled to her self.

Oh this girl was going to be the one that turns her all mushy and shit she was a bad ass not a school girl with a crush on the most powerful person on the planet. Maggie put her phone on the night stand and went to sleep dreaming of the sexy hero.


	3. maggie and kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Kara are getting closer

A couple of days after the freeway battle Kara had still to meet Maggie sawyer again it wasnt that she was scared or anything far from it she just didn't want to make Maggie afraid of her.

Kara got up for the day prepared to go to work when her phone chimed.

* hey Kara have I done something wrong * Maggie's text said.

* no of course not Maggie I just didnt want to push you to fast * Kara replied.

Kara was about to head out the door when she heard her phone go off.

* Kara you are not pushing to fast I really like you and would love to take you out again soon * Maggie's text read.

Kara looked up at the sun coming threw the window before replying.

* I would love that too Maggie. Maybe we could go for a drink or something * Kara said.

Later that night Kara met Maggie at the local cinema. As she arrived she embraced Maggie giving her a quick peck on the lips.

" sorry I am later I had to take a cab " Kara spoke.

Maggie looked at Kara " didn't you " Maggie made a motion with her hand that Kara noticed.

" no eh I sorta kinda blew my powers out earlier on " Kara said.

" shit Kara shouldn't you be resting " Maggie asked.

" yeah probably but I wanted this date to go ahead a really like you Maggie " Kara finished.

Just as they were about too enter the cinema Kara saw a man pointing a gun towards Maggie. Just as the shot rang out Kara covered Maggie.

Maggie went to chase the man but stoped to talk to Kara.

" Kara sorry but I have to go " when Kara didn't answer Maggie got worried.

" Kara " still no answer.

Then Maggie saw it the blood pouring out of a wound on karas chest the Kara collapsed.

Maggie rushed to Kara " KARA " Maggie screamed.

As she held Kara she heard Kara talk.

" call Alex Maggie please " Kara spoke.

Maggie fumbled for her phone and called Alex " alex its Maggie Kara has been shot " Kara didn't here the rest as she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Maggie while Kara is in surgey

As Maggie sawyer was sitting outside the room where Kara was getting surgery she noticed Alex coming towards her with some papers for her to sign.

" hey Alex is she going to be okay " Maggie asked.

Alex saw how Maggie looked and knew she felt something for kara. Alex was more shocked that Kara didn't tell her she was into girls.

" we not sure Maggie she was shot with a bullet designed to harm her. Even with her powers she would have been hurt. But she didn't have them " Alex spoke.

Maggie took the forms from Alex and filled them out then stood " Alex look I know you have questions but I would never hurt Kara or expose her Kate can tell you why but I have to get back to the station fill out a report " Maggie walked away from Alex.

2 hours later Kara was out of surgery but was still out of it.

" Alex " hank called " Kara will be okay but this wasnt a attack on Maggie but someone put out a hit on Kara " hank spoke.

Alex knew Kara was going to need some back up and started to wonder who she could get. Then she thought of Barry Allen but didn't know who to get a hold of him considering he was on a different earth.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what to say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time since I've done my fic but I am back to them

3 days after the attack on Kara she had woken up from her injury. She had suffered but her powers were now back and she was awake. Alex was called.

" Alex she is awake " doctor Hamilton spoke into the phone.

" ok ill be there soon " alex said before she hung up and ran out the door.

As Alex was getting in her car she sent Maggie a text ( Kara awake going to see her now ) Alex put her phone away and headed to the deo.

Kara was lying in bed when alex entered the deo " KARA " alex yelled as she ran and hugged her sister.

" Alex I am so sorry but I couldn't let her die plz don't hate me " Kara sobbed into Alex shoulder.

" Kara I could never hate you. I was just scared id lose you " Alex replied.

" have you seen Maggie alex is she okay " Kara asked.

Alex didn't lie to Kara when she spoke " she was here the first day Kara but she was really shocked by what happened. Why didn't you tell me you were gay. " Alex asked.

Kara looked ashamed for a bit before talking " I am not Alex I am attracted to both but on krypton it wasn't about male or female we were allowed to find love with either sex sometimes multiple partners " Kara finished.

After Alex had left the doctors came in and gave Kara a shoot that would help her powers. Just before she went to sleep she sent Maggie a text ( hey mags I am so so sorry but you must know I would do it again over and over to save you I think I maybe in love plz talk to me ) Kara put the phone down and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I know it proberly wont be that good but i am trying hope some people like it its a unusual pairing cause nobody else is doing it so I will ill update soon Maggie and Kara will talk and Kara will find out she was the target


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on the bus don't have details yet

It had been a few week's since Kara had heard from maggie. Kara was worried that Maggie couldn't handle being with her knowing Kara is superior. Currently Kara was sitting at home with Alex and lucy.

“ guys why won't she call am I not good enough for her or is it cause I am supergirl “ Kara asked as she hung her head.

Alex and Lucy looked at each other before shifting closer to Kara and wrapping there arms around her .

“ Kara “ Alex spoke “ I don't know why but when she saw you hurt I think it freaked her out how fast she fell for you “ Alex finished.

Lucy who had been silent since decided to talk.

“ Kara Zor el danvers now you listen here “ Lucy spoke “ you are the last daughter of krypton you are supergirl you are the head of the house of El do not put you're self down. You are more than good enough for Maggie sawyer “ Lucy finished.

Kara knew Alex and Lucy were right about this .

“ thanks guys I guess time will tell but I can't worry about this right now Diana wants to see me about something “ Kara spoke.

Alex asked Kara why “ Kara what does she want with you “ Alex finished.

“ not sure Alex she texted me last night asked me too meet her in Greece “ Kara said.

When Kara got up and went into her room to pack a bag Lucy and Alex shared a look and spoke.

“ so danvers we going too see Maggie then “ Lucy asked.

“ oh you can bet we are Lucy no one treats Kara like that “ Alex said.

10 mins later Kara emerged from her bedroom in her supersuit and a over night bag over her shoulder.

“ hey guys that's me ready I'll be back in a few days “ Kara said as she headed towards they window.

Lucy and Alex got up and hugged her but just as she was about to leave Kara turned round and asked “ guys which way is Greece “ Kara asked with a red face .

Lucy got up and pointed the direction out to Kara so she wouldn't get too lost.

“ Kara remember if you get into any trouble at all and need back up call us please we will be right there OK sweety “ Lucy finished.

After Kara left Lucy sat down next to Alex and spoke .

“ hey danvers what's up “ Lucy asked.

“ Lucy if Diana wanted to talk to Kara wouldn't she have come to national city to talk to her. When Kara first came out as supergirl Diana wanted to take Kara away and train her. We did not tell Kara this as she was going through things at the time. Oh Lucy what if she leaves with her and never comes back “ Alex do finished .

“ she will be back Alex she is you're family “ Lucy spoke. “ so good cop or bad cop when it comes to Maggie “ Lucy finished.

What Alex and Lucy did not know was at the ncpd Maggie was already beating her self up about it and had been since she left the Deo.


End file.
